Destiny
by HK-Revan
Summary: You're his daughter, can't you get my father free?" Asked Will Turner to his fiance. Elizabeth Swann closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't know Will. I don't...I just.." What could she say? She just found out a few hours ago.
1. Prologue

Ah, yes POTC: AWE a funny funny movie. Heck, the entire thing is funny. Anyways, I'm going to focus on the dear bonny lass who is very brash and well…crazy in a way.

But she is cool.

Anyways, one part of the move made me, crack author that I was to think. If Sao Feng thought Elizabeth was Calypso then…could there be a small smidgen of thought in which Elizabeth was related to her as in daughter. Yes. Don't shot me now. Read please then shoot me. Or flame or whatever.

After all, he wasn't stupid. I hope.

Anyways, that spawned this. I know the daughter angle had been ran over several times and I have read some attempts. Best of luck to them.

It's AU in case you haven't noticed. Or not. …yea AU.

I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC cause if I did that would rock. Also, this shall be the only disclaimer. I don't want to say it over and over again.

And if I don't get certain accents right, don't kill me. Like Tia Dalma. Geez…that is freaking hard.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Prologue:

The sea called to her. Like a long lost friend would call to another. The rushing waves, the crashing of the water on the rocks and the smell of salt. There was something tantalizing about the sea that lured her to it ever since she could walk. Every since she could remember she had wanted to step into those beautiful waters and swim out into the horizons.

Whenever they went to the beach, she would wander out to the water, stand in those tides and smile. She, as all children do, splash around not caring her dress was getting wet.

She didn't envy the birds, for she had the sea. She didn't need wings, she was already flying. Who needed the sky, when they had the oceans?

But she didn't have the oceans. Her father forbid her from going into the waters. He wanted her to be a proper English lady. He wanted her to marry a respectable man and bear him many grand children to dote upon.

He didn't want her to be gallivanting on the seas as some common sailor. Or a pirate, god forbid.

Who could blame him?

He was only human. She was his only daughter. He was her father and he loved her more than all the jewels on the Earth.

Elizabeth Swann had the perfect life. She had a doting father, anything she wanted and she was ever so loved. She was loved unconditionally even though her father found her floating in the sea as a babe. Her father would entertain with stories, each more elaborate than the last in how he found her.

In a way, he decided the sea would always have a hold on the darling angel he called Elizabeth. It wasn't unnatural. When he sees his daughter play, he catches glimpses of the woman she will become. He could see it, Elizabeth would become a fine woman who would catch the eyes of good men and marry respectably. But there was always a small thought that accompanied such fantasies.

That the call of the sea would reclaim his daughter and all her dreams.

All these happy carefree days ended when her father remarried to a respectable god fearing woman. She was a fierce taskmistress and a very strict women. Not that Elizabeth minded, she did want time for herself but her stepmother was very strict and wouldn't let Elizabeth bathe with table salt. Or play Pirate and Navy.

The women also changed her father. It was due to her encouragement that he started looking for a higher position. Elizabeth had to be taught manners to be a proper English girl, whatever that meant. That meant no playing with the boys or talking to those beneath her station.

She was thus dubbed Grumpy-pants. Not to her face of course.

It was only a year later, in which Elizabeth found herself with Grumpy-pants and Father on a ship. She was eight years old and utterly bored on the ship. She learned, after bugging the servants that her father had gotten a position further south and because of that they were moving.

Little did Elizabeth know, they would be moving even more at later times but now she was eight and she was a mischievous little scamp on the ship, forever getting underfoot.

She was happy despite the moving, she was on the sea and she wanted to swim in the waters, and greet all the sea creatures that swam about. It was on one such occasion, that she was leaning over the top, gazing down on the sea turtles.

"Elizabeth, come here." Her father ordered her, stern face hiding his concern.

Elizabeth turned impish face wide with happiness. "But Daddy, I want to talk to the fishes."

Official Swann sighed, tired eyes looking at his dearest daughter. "Just please be careful."

"I will." She whirled around to stare at the fish some more, eyes alight with glee. She went back to talking to the fishes.

With a huff and puff, the sails fluffed out, as the waters gently rocked the ship. That gentle rocking sensation nearly lulled Elizabeth to sleep had it not been the sudden dip as the ship pivoted on one end.

The sailors all went one way, as the ship suddenly tipped sharply. Loud cries were sounded, as the ship was being manhandled by the disturbed sea. This sudden change scared the fishes away as well. Elizabeth herself was almost tossed right out of the boat itself.

"There's a storm brewing." The captain shouted orders. "Typhoon."

Which was strange considering the day had been clear a few hours earlier but any seasoned sailor knows that the sea is a fickle mistress and that is doesn't bow to any man. Any pirate would know that Calypso was unable to control the sea now and that it was just the sea being the sea.

The moon had its own pull. The sun and the heat, the butterfly affect. Without Calypso, there a certain lack of the strange occurring in the sea. Before one could blame her for how the sea acts but now there can be no blame but stupidity.

In the sailor's attempts to tie objects down, they had forgotten all about their smallest passenger. The terrible rocking of the boat frightened both parents; they were huddled in the captain's cabin not noticing the absence of one small girl. When all were tied down and the sea calmed, it was then that all realized that one Elizabeth Swann was missing. The typhoon was a small one. It ended just as it formed, not a threat at all.

They searched the whole ship, up and down. They checked the cargo and it was soon realized that she was not on the ship at all. Two hours already passed.

"She must've gone overboard." Said a fraught officer. "She could be anywhere now..or…"

"Silence." Official Swann gripped his wife's hand until his knuckles were white. "We will find her. Put up pictures, offer a reward." He looked desperate, eyes closed shut to ward away the tears. "Sent out boats. Do everything you can."

Official Swann gripped the hand guards on the ship, close to weeping. He prayed that his daughter would be safe.

KKKKKKKKKK

Miles away, a small wet and limp form lied on an enormous sea turtle with a few crabs sitting on her body. She had not stirred, her breathing even. The small child was fortunate that the sea turtle was content to floating around and not diving into the ocean itself.

A huge object came up from under the water depths. It had a mast, stern and wood. It was a ship crewed by a dammed lot. This ship was called the Flying Dutchman. Davy Jones who is supposed to be a myth, a legend, but he was very real. A boogie man of the sea.

Davy Jones is a tall man, with a squid for a head…or was it an octopus? It was something with multiple tentacles, just like his pet Krakren. Jones was surveying the great expanse of the ocean. They were in the smack middle of nowhere, just as he like it.

"Sir." One of the crew walked up, sloshing from the excess water.

"What is it?" Asked Jones, making a clunking sound as he turned around to face the hammerhead crewmember.

"We found someone in the crow's nest." Explained the crewmember. "A girl child."

"Toss the corpse over board." Was his reply.

"She's still alive."

Jones was startled, making a snorting sound. "How is that possible? We were underwater for an hour."

"Sir, we don't know. Perhaps she was right above us when we surfaced." Offered the crewmember.

"Let me see what I can get out of her." Muttered Jones, stomping down the stairs to the deck. This was the last thing he needed, a women on the boat. One cannot blame Jones for thinking that girl child meant women. To them, they who were nigh immortal anyone is considered a child.

Jones went down the stairs, crewmembers moving out of his way. He didn't know where she was but he continued walking. It was near a cluster of barrels that he saw her. It wasn't a woman but a child. As he walked closer, he saw the child had a rock in her lap and she didn't seem afraid of them. She was bold little girl, staring at the crew but she had fear. She was huddled on the barrel, legs put together Indian style but her eyes remained on the ship and crew.

He stomped over to her, standing right in front of her. The girl looked cold, shivering in fact and her nose was running. She wiped away the snot with a hand, her eyes not leaving the crew or ship.

He stood there staring for he had no idea what to say. Women were bad luck on ships, and girls had no place on a ship especially the Flying Dutchman. To dying or dead men he had words to say to them like 'do you fear Death?' but what does he say to a little girl?

He can't exactly toss her over board. While he may be cruel and vicious, he draws at a line at throwing children overboard, especially living ones. There are some things he won't do, a last visage of his humanity.

Thankfully, she spoke first. Jones was quite tongue tied at the moment.

"Hi." Elizabeth said softly, holding the stone as one would hold a stuffed animal.

"Hello." The reply was customary.

"Are you a pirate?"

"No." He was Davy Jones, a bane to all who sailed the seas. He was a pirate, once a long time ago. "I am not."

"Oh." Elizabeth frowned. "Then what are you?" She peered at him, confused. "Are you a lobster?"

Davy Jone's eye twitched, he made a slight snorting sound. "No child."

"Oh." She seemed to be doing that a lot. "Lobsters taste good."

Davy Jones had almost forgotten how cotton brained some children can be, their attentions pan being almost nothing. He never had children so he wouldn't know but he had been around them.

"Where are your parents?" He finally had something he could say.

Elizabeth looked around, before looking at Davy Jones with wide eyes. "They're not here?"

"No."

She seemed smaller now, even smaller than before. Elizabeth slid off the barrel and tugged on his trousers with one hand. "Can you help me find my parents?" Her eyes were full of tears as she tugged on his pant leg. "Mr. Nemo said you're the best person to go."

She held the rob in her other hand, the small thing looking moved-it was a crab. "Mr. Nemo also says you smell of lobster." She looked at him curiously. "Are you a cannibal?"

Again, Jones made a snorting sound, a bit irritated. "No child. I am not a lobster and no I am not a cannibal." He rarely eats.

Elizabeth peered at him again, searchingly before stepping back. She curtsied. "Forgive my manners. My name is Elizabeth Swann." She smiled at Davy Jones. "My mother made me practiced for ages."

Davy Jones thought for a brief moment before speaking. "My name is Captain Davy Jones of the Flying Dutchman."

She looked at him funnily as if decided whether or not to speak before smiling, face still full of baby fat. "It is a pl-plea-pleasure to meet you Mr. Captain Davy Jones."

He stared down at her, perplexed really at how she didn't seem scared of them. "Do you fear Death?" He asked, wondering perhaps that she was crazy or addled in the brain.

"Nope." Yep, the girl was addled in the brain.

Elizabeth thought back on the lady who called herself Death. She remembered how nice that lady was. Why should she be afraid of Death? She had such pretty eyes and was warm to touch.

"Come with me." Davy Jones knew the girl will die if she doesn't get dry. But they were just underwater barely an hour ago. There is nothing dry until later, or until they ransack a ship.

He didn't offer either hand for her to hold. One was a claw and the other had a tentacle for index finger. He walked back to his office, to his pipe organ with the little girl following him.

As he walked, he wondered why he was doing this. It wasn't nothing on his part, his heart was gone so why was he acting so charitable? He killed people before. Killing a little girl should've be so hard.

He turned his head to see the girl follow him. She had lost one shoe, was still soaked to the bone but she was still smiling. She also had the crab in her hands. As he went into his office, he decided that the girl was crazy and if he killed her she would infect his entire crew. He couldn't afford that.

No, he would find who exactly are her parents. Or leave her on some ship. Once he washed her off his hands, then he can go back to what he does best.

Killing people and pressing them into his service.

KKKKKKKKKK

I hope Davy Jones doesn't seem too OOC…

Well I hope you like this. Please Read and Review.

This is my first POTC fanfic, and I haven't yet decided in pairings yet. So suggestions are okay.

I hope people will understand the crab reference. This story will mostly…mostly follow the three movie plot lines…but not so much. It will change things, make things different.

That is the glory and wondrous thing about AU's.

See ya.


	2. Prologue: II

We have Chapter 2!!

A/N: This took a bit of thought. There were two ways to go at it. And here it went.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Prologue II:

Davy Jones walked into his room where his pipe organ was. His room dried out the fastest. After all, he didn't want to replace his pipe organ. The soft padding of the little girl sounded more loudly in the small room, as the girl sat on a relatively dry object.

"Stay here." He ordered as if she were a dog before walking out.

He had orders to tell his crew. The nearest they are to a land mass, they will dump her. Davy Jones was not one for charity even if it is a child, a girl child at that. When he reentered, he nearly staggered when he heard when he was within hearing distance.

She was sitting on the seat of his pipe organ and the locket was playing. Davy Jones went towards her, quite ready to set her straight when he paused and listened. It wasn't just his locket that was putting music into the air it was the girl too.

She was humming the song. It wasn't exactly the melody from his locket but another one that accompanied it. It was Her song. The music brought back recollections that he did not want. He had long ago cut his heart out and with it his feelings.

"How do you know of that tune!" He fairly shouted.

She recoiled frightened. "I don't know."

"Then where did you hear it!" He advanced on her.

"I hear it in my dreams." Elizabeth blurted out quickly, not wanting the big lobsterman to hurt her.

That made Davy Jones pause. "Have you ever seen a woman called Calypso?"

Elizabeth shook her head vigorously. The big lobsterman was scary. The moving things on his face were writhing, and he seemed so angry. She didn't understand why he was so angry. She was just humming. It was a wordless tune but Elizabeth knew it. It was always in her dreams.

Davy Jones made a rumbling sound before shaking his head. He pointed towards the door. "Go and do whatever children your age do."

Elizabeth scampered off to see the crew work the ship. Despite their ugliness, she was utterly fascinated. She had never seen men or monsters like these. She couldn't wait to tell Daddy.

A storm pulled in, heavy rain and strong winds. Small Elizabeth was soon forgotten as the crew weathered the storm. It was only after the storms pass did the crew found her, in a barrel, sleeping. She had curled up in their, a thing tarp covering it, sheltering her from the rain.

A crewmember alerted Davy Jones. He looked down at the sleeping girl. There was land ahead; the girl had a fairly good chance at surviving. So he had them hook the barrel up, and toss her overboard. The barrel landed in the water with a splash, not even wakening up the occupant and it gently floated away.

Davy Jones looked at the barrel once more before turning his attention away. They will most likely never meet again. He had to admit, the girl was strange. Any other being would run, scream or faint. There was still a bright innocence in the child to not see them as monsters of the dark, monsters of the seas.

"Down." He ordered. The ship had been on top too long, it was time to go underwater.

The ship sank into the ocean's depth.

Meanwhile the barrel, floated away, caught by the currents of the sea as it sped quickly towards its destination. It carried its precious passenger, passing by various sea creatures and into the inland inlet.

The swampy land was dark, lighted only by lanterns that peppered the inlet. The barrel floated towards a certain house, caught in the roots of the tree that it was nestled in. Two long and dark hands grabbed the barrel, pulling it out of the water.

"What do we have here?" The low voice had a Haitian accent, asked in an amused tone before becoming silent as the barrel was inspected. "Ah…" The women's voice made a lyrical humming sound as she walked.

Tia Dalma walked back into her house and set the fire to burn a bit brighter, hotter. She plucked the sleeping child out of the barrel, carefully taking her wet clothes off and wrapping her up in warm ones.

"You have returned to me, after so long." Tia Dalma chuckled lightly. "I always knew you were alive but the fates held your future obscured to me."

Her daughter.

Her offspring that vanished carried off by the sea. The sea called its children home. Her daughter was a product of herself and of Davy Jones when he was a man. A half-breed child who would have her own powers and traits, a daughter who would be raised in a house and a culture in which she would never know of her true mother and the pantheon of gods she belongs to.

Calypso never told Davy Jones of the child. As the fickle goddess of the sea, as a nymph she had other things to do. Motherhood didn't come easy, it was hard for her to relate to the child. She still loved Davy Jones and her heart belonged to him. Even in this frail human form, she still loved him and cursed the Brethren Court for binding her. In this frail human form, she conceived a child with the same human frailness.

At first, she was alarmed. How could her child be so mortal? But as days passed, she learned that her babe was not as breakable as she seemed. The sea would always welcome her and the sky would break open whenever the infant was sad. It rained a lot for those few days.

Calypso knew she couldn't keep her dearest daughter. She had tossed the bones, read the fates and cursed. She had yet to even name the child. It was easier to let go, and let go she did. The sea carried her away. She would be fine.

Even if her body was mortal, her spirit was that of a goddess. The sea will protect her and hasten her journey. It will call to her, a longing that would cry out to the child to come back to it. All manner of sea creatures would know who she was.

She would grow up to be a fine woman who would enchant all the men. Her heart, like her mothers will be fickle and find only one man to love. She would be like the orca and the whale, roaming all over the oceans. Like the shark, fierce and powerful. Like the Kraken something that is old and of legend and myth. She would be like her mother, beautiful and ageless.

While Calypso may be entrapped in a flesh form it doesn't mean she ages, it just means it would be slightly easier to kill her but Calypso has her own tricks up her sleeves. She was a goddess and she wasn't a daft one. Even bound she still had her own powers, favors that are owned to her and her own touch of destiny.

All of this she would one day teach to her daughter but today was not the day.

Elizabeth shifted in her sleep, curling up for more warmth. She opened one eyes slowly, yawned before falling back to sleep. She woke up, half an hour later her stomach grumbling wanting food. She sat up, a blanket sliding half off.

"Nursey?" Elizabeth looked around at the strange room she was in. It was full of strange objects, piquing her curiosity. She slid off the chair, clutching the blanket as she walked around peering at the strange jars. "Daddy?"

It looked so amazing. She had never seen such things before. It was spooky and supernatural and cooler than pirates. She stood at her tiptoes to look right into the curious things. She was a tad bit too short to grab it but she wasn't too short to look at it.

Elizabeth called out. "Excuse me? Is anyone here?" No one answered.

She crept around, looking at the shadows for any living being. It was then that she caught sight of a shiny thing. The light glinted off the fire light, giving it an enchanting light. She reached for it with pudgy fingers. Her fingertips almost touched it when a sudden voice stopped her.

"Child, don't be touching that."

Elizabeth whirled around, staring at the dark coca colored woman who appeared out of the darkness like some ghost. She was dark, darker than most people Elizabeth had seen and just as mysterious. She had this 'thing' about her. A pleasantness and an entrancing light that made Elizabeth stare in awe.

"That is dangerous. Not for children." The dark woman moved Elizabeth away from the object back to the chair.

"What's your name child?"

"Elizabeth Swann." She said shyly, not using the proper etiquette. The words have escaped her and she just peered curiously at the woman.

"Elizabeth Swann?" The woman pursed her lips. "My name be Tia Dalma." Her other name was Calypso but it has been some time since she had used it. Being in a human had made her more cautious. Besides most people won't believe her. The tales of gods are being forgotten, the times were changing. Gods were not truly immortal.

"Lady Dalma do you know where the lobster man went?" Inquired Elizabeth, she had not seen the lobsterman anymore. She wondered if the dark skinned lady would know. They did have the same type of locket.

"Lobster man?" Tia Dalma chuckled. "No child. There be no such things here." Tia Dalma knew who Elizabeth was referring to. Davy Jones. She wondered how he felt as being referred to as a lobster man. She also wondered how he would he feel realizing that he had just met his daughter.

Elizabeth yawned. "Okay.

"You should sleep." Tia Dalma led little Elizabeth back onto the chair. Elizabeth let herself be led, yawning sleepily. As she curled herself on the chair, with a blanket over her body she thought back on what Mr. Nemo said and told Tia Dalma about it even though Tia Dalma would have no clue what she was talking about. Sometimes she doesn't even know what Mr. Nemo is talking about. "I think lobsterman would be happier with his heart." Elizabeth said sleepily. "Mr. Nemo said right now lobsterman is being very stubborn." Mr. Nemo was always correct.

She yawned again, snuggling in deeper. Tia Dalma took a pouch from a wall hanging and took a pinch out. She blew it, in Elizabeth's direction. It was dream dust that she had received as a boon from the Dream Lord. Her dearest daughter will not remember the lobster man or Tia Dalma herself. No, to her it will be just a wild dream.

In the following day, she would arrange for Elizabeth to be taken back. No doubt her adoptive parents would be looking for her.

"Well, Mr. Nemo." She held up the crab. "Tell me your tales."

KKKKKKKK

She was drowning, swallowing water gasping. She was dying. Drowning hurts. A lot. All the sea water going into your lungs, robbing your brain and body of oxygen hurts.

Elizabeth was helping with the ropes when an extremely strong wave rocked the ship, tossing her overboard. An animal must've hit the ship, a mere wave wouldn't have done that. Or she just wasn't paying attention and she just went overboard like a novice.

She crashed into the icy seawater, instinctively inhaling seawater robbing her of any water that would help her. She flailed in the water, trying to swim to the top. Hands reached out to grab her, dragged her up to the surface.

It was James. James Norrington the man who wanted to marry her, a good man but not one who she loved. She still had feelings for him, but more friend feeling. Will, she loved Will. Will who showed her how to sword fight, swim and control a ship. Will the boy whose life she saved and who was her friend for many years.

"James…" She drew his name out of her Swiss cheese of a brain. "Thanks." She coughed out seawater.

The two were dragged out of the water.

"Elizabeth, what was wrong you just tumbled right out of the boat like a drunken well…drunk." Jack Sparrow…Captain Jack Sparrow was there to greet her.

Elizabeth wasn't listening. She was getting flashbacks, memories really triggered by the drowning. She always knew the lobsterman was real. Even though it felt like an amazing dream, she knew it was real. It felt real. And the strange woman…what was her name?

"I remember." She whispered to herself. "I remember." But her memories were so scattered, it was like grabbing cobwebs in the wind.

"Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth blinked. "What?" Jack had waved his hand several times in front of her to make sure she was paying attention.

"Eliz-Lizzie go lie down. You might fall off the ship again." Jack shortened her name and Elizabeth barely noticed. That was how scattered brained she was at the moment.

Elizabeth nodded. She did need to lie down. They were just out of the port of Tortuga. She picked a place to rest, closed her eyes and started dreaming again. The winds picked up, the sea itself seem to be pushing the ship.

They were on their way.

KKKKKKKKKK

I hope Davy Jones doesn't seem too OOC…you might not be seeing him till a few chapters later but Tia Dalma is going to be there from here on out.

Well I hope you like this. Please Read and Review.

This is my first POTC fanfic, and I haven't yet decided in pairings yet. So suggestions are okay.

I hope people will understand the crab reference. This story will mostly…mostly follow the second movie plot lines…but not so much. It will change things, make things different.

That is the glory and wondrous thing about AU's.

See ya.


End file.
